


Win

by periiwinkle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweidan Adlers, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periiwinkle/pseuds/periiwinkle
Summary: And whilst royal blue screams familiarity, he still can’t pinpoint the flurry of emotion in his eyes but finds that it doesn’t matter. Not when the weight of victory lays heavy in his chest and the man across the net doesn’t seem bothered by his defeat.“I won.” Hinata breathes.Finally. Two simple words that have carried him since he’d graduated from Karasuno. Two words that had strung him across the world to get better and be better. Two words that had been thrown at him on the last match at nationals in their first year when he was hot from fever and shame.Two words he can finally return.Or quite simply, Hinata's thoughts and feelings from the top of the summit, lips painted heavy with triumph.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	Win

The whistle blows and for a second, there is silence.

When Hinata raises his head, chest heaving for breath, tangerine hair sticking to his temples with sweat, his eyes fixate to the other side of the net immediately. 

He finds that what he’s searching for is already there, glaring blue eyes he’s grown up with, watching him like they’ve always been. This time is different. He’s not sure what to make of the curl of his lips or the fondness that swims amongst all the other emotions Hinata can’t pinpoint in his eyes.

And he has no time to process when the world around them explodes. A deafening roar goes up in the air from the audience and he has no time to whisper the words he’s spent years working hard to return when his lungs cry for air and Atsumu slams into his back in celebration.

Bokuto reaches him seconds after and tackles him into a bone crushing hug that knocks the little wind he has left out of him and lifts him off the ground. The rest of the team aren’t too far behind and soon enough their all screaming, victory painted on their lips and triumph settling into the warmth of their skin. 

He feels it, the nostalgia of memories and the comfort of coming home in the sting of ball against his palms and the tingling ache against his forearms, and whilst he can barely hear over the thunder of his own heartbeat – his eyes prickle because he’s here, finally here, staring at the view from the top of the summit. 

_“And there you have it! The Black Jackals take the fifth set with Hinata Shouyo scoring the final point! After three years as reigning champions of the V. League’s top division, the Schweiden Adlers give way to the new title-holders!” ___

____

And when they line up against the net to shake hands, Bokuto leads behind their captain, hyping up the crowd with conductor-like gestures as they chant their team name whilst Sakusa shakes his head in exasperation and Atsumu laughs for the both of them. 

__

Behind them, at the very end, Hinata starts to feel the familiar ache in his muscles and the wear of adrenaline settling into his heavy breath. But the cry from the crowd never wavers and the arena buzzes with electricity and excitement and it energises him faster than he fatigues.

__

Together, they take turns shaking hands across the net and Hinata makes his way through the line with relative ease until small hands cup his with friendly firmness and Hinata turns to Hoshiumi with the widest grin he can muster.

__

They’re around the same height, both hovering at 5’8, but their rivalry as the smallest volleyball players to play wing spikers extends to their vertical jumps instead and Hoshiumi likes to remind Hinata that he still one up’s him there. 

__

_Little Giant. ___

____

____

__Hinata almost laughs when the nickname resurfaces at the forefront of his thoughts. He hasn’t worn the number 10 since his first year at Karasuno. It was fitting he thought, since he’d given away the longing for the nickname and with it, that goal, to Hoshiumi a long time ago.__

_____ _

“I waited for you,” Hoshiumi says and he’s smiling contently, reminded of the proclamation he’d screamed from across the court when Hinata was torn from their third set following his collapse at nationals. 

_____ _

Their third and last game. Hinata’s first year. “I hope I didn’t disappoint.” He replies back, smiling just as easily as he slips away. 

_____ _

Ushijima shakes his hand next and whilst he’s intense and intimidating as he’s always been, the both of them promise on an even better performance next year. Ushijima tells him that he’ll defeat him next time and Hinata replies that he intends to fight back even harder. 

_____ _

When he finally reaches the end, his fingers reach out impossibly long. He extends past the net as long as his arm will let him, in search, waiting or yearning he doesn’t know but a spread of warmth bursts in his chest when he feels the clasp and tug of smooth familiarity against his own as if they’d been waiting for him too. Nails freshly clipped and habitually filed.

_____ _

There are years of distance between them but for a second, time stills, and the moment lasts until eternity and Hinata feels the bubble of laughter in his throat and sentiment tugging at his chest because there here, _together. ___

_______ _ _ _

When his emotions crescendo, a conundrum of thoughts and feelings that Hinata can’t settle, he looks up, brown eyes dawning on blue ones like they’ve done a thousand times before.

_______ _ _ _

Hinata wonders if it’s silly to think but doesn’t push back the thought when it comes, that he’s certain that he’ll find those azure orbs in every lifetime that he lives. He wonders which one he’s on now. 

_______ _ _ _

And whilst royal blue screams familiarity, he still can’t pinpoint the flurry of emotion in his eyes but finds that it doesn’t matter. Not when the weight of victory lays heavy in his chest and the man across the net doesn’t seem bothered by his defeat.

_______ _ _ _

“I won.” Hinata breathes. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Finally. Two simple words that have carried him since he’d graduated from Karasuno. Two words that had strung him across the world to get better, to be better. Two words that had been thrown at him on the last match at nationals in their first year when he was hot from fever and shame.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Two words he can _finally _return.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama doesn’t say anything but anticipates the words as if he’d spent years waiting for Hinata to say them. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His hair is slick with sweat and the inky jet-black tendrils fall messily against the contours of his face. His build is slim like it had been in his high school days but he’s leaner, packed with strong muscles and impossibly broad shoulders. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He’s towering at 6’2 and dressed in his white and gold Adlers jersey, melding into his persona of a professional volleyball player with ease. And though the Adlers have lost, Hinata can pick out members of the crowd calling his name even against the murmur of excitement for his team.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kageyama. Kageyama. Kageyama._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hinata isn’t surprised – how could he be when he’s standing in front of the very world renowned Tobio Kageyama. The man who comes in as the best setter in the V. League and plays for Japan’s national team. The Kageyama who’d debuted at the Olympics at only 19. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man who’d just returned from Worlds scoring five service aces in a _row _against France.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But Hinata finds that even that doesn’t matter. Not when he can feel his surroundings blending into familiar low gym walls and suddenly their fifteen again, or seventeen, or eighteen. Not when Tobio Kageyama is just his teammate, his partner, his _best friend._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Three years they’d spent side by side on the court. Three consecutive years that had propelled the clipped crows into the powerhouse school they were once were. Three times they had gone to nationals, each with a greater victory than the previous.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They’d left Karasuno with the legacy of the third best team in the country. Yet here they were, years later, each after their own training, meeting again on the same court, only on opposite ends of the net.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I won._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama knows he’s not talking about the Black Jackals win. Not really. This was about their growth. Their rivalry. Their worth as athletes. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama could admit it. After all, he’d waited for the cry of victory on Hinata’s lips since the day he’d challenged him. He was glad, then, that the taste of defeat didn’t feel so bitter and his hunger and appetite for Hinata’s reply filled him with satisfaction. _Finally._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He doesn’t say much else but knows he doesn’t really have to. Their feelings and sentiments go beyond words and he knows Hinata like he knows himself and knows that he would understand all that was left unsaid.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Instead, Kageyama grins, fire burning in his belly that he recognises to be eagerness, earnest yearning. To play again. To play longer. Against Hinata. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Next time, _he _would win.__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nice receive,” Kageyama replies instead, referring to Hinata’s insane dig against what people called his monster serve. He doesn’t compliment Hinata’s setting or the jump serves that had landed him a few service aces. He doesn’t because he’ll pester him about how he’d learnt to do that later. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And before Hinata can even reply, face already morphing into the biggest grin that Kageyama’s ever seen, he’s tugging him to his side of the court and wrapping his arms around Hinata’s much more muscular and admittedly tanner build.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

If possible, the crowd roars with even more excitement and Kageyama and Hinata aren’t sure but they can definitely hear some of their old teammates yelling amongst the cheer. Afterall, they had been particularly explosive in the group chat when their teams had announced they’d be playing against each other. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What a lovely display of sportsmanship! Tobio Kageyama and Hinata Shouyo – whilst they might be on opposite teams today, their history and friendship transcend the net. Dubbed the freak-twins in their high school years – they are now regulars on Japan’s national team. What a terrifying generation. Certainly, the monster generation!” ___

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the final game of the season. MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweidan Adlers. Comments and criticisms are very much appreciated!


End file.
